Sam
Sam & Cat is a short lived American teen sitcom that lasted for only one season from June 8, 2013 to July 17, 2014. It is a spin-off of both iCarly and Victorious. Plot Sam and Cat are best friends who live together and run their own babysitting service. Why It Sucks #It was pretty unnecessary because iCarly already has a crossover episode with Victorious in its fourth season. #Sam and Cat's personalities have been ruined due to flanderization. #*Sam has gone from a jerk with a heart of gold to a completely jerky, mean-spirited bully who could care less about anybody, except for her friends (sometimes). #*Cat has gone from a dimwitted, yet charming and optimistic girl to a brainless idiot who is similar to Patrick Star during Seasons 6-8 of SpongeBob SquarePants. #It marks the start of the downfall of Dan Shneider's shows. #Graphically dirty, unfunny, mean-spirited and trashy humor that can get too disturbing and/or inappropriate for children. #Terrible acting from Ariana Grande and Zoran Korach. #The theme song is ridiculous and the lyrics make no sense. #It's very offensive towards teenage girls. #The plot is a bit unoriginal since friends with very different personalities living together has already been done many times before. #Sam and Cat are supposed to be best friends, but they fight like cats and dogs. Also, Sam is a terrible friend to Cat because she constantly abuses her and takes advantage of her. #'Major plothole': How come Sam and Cat haven't gotten shut down or arrested for running an UNLICENSED 'babysitting service according to "#BabysittingComercial"? #Some continuity errors. For example, Sam is supposed to be around 18 at the end of iCarly. But over here, he is under 18. Also, Sam and Cat first met each other in the iCarly crossover episode with Victorious "iParty With Victorious". But over here, they meet for the first time. #Dice is constantly getting abused for the sake of the forced laugh track, which makes him a "Megward the Wizard" character. #Speaking of which, the laugh track is very overplayed, which is a common problem for most modern sitcoms. #Wasted the talents of Jeanette McCurdy, Ariana Grande, Dan Shneider and others involved in the making of this show. #It has too much pessimism. #The kids that Sam and Cat babysit are often rude and bratty. #Goomer is a very annoying and unlikable comic relief character because he is so dumb ('even dumber than Cat) and immature. Also, he is way too pessimistic, so he is no fighter. #News News News News from "#DroneBabyDrone", "#WeStealARockstar" and "#SuperPyscho" is a very stupid name for a news show. A 5 year old could come up with a more creative name. #Sam and Cat are "Karma Houndinis" since they abuse and neglect the children they're babysitting and never get punished or arrested for it. #The show encourages a lot of bad things, such as #*Lying #*Bullying #*Being a jerk #*Being obnoxious #*Taking advantage of others #*Being irresponsible #*Being immature #*Child neglect #*Not learning from your mistakes #In "#FirstClassProblems", Goomer constantly makes the situation worse. Later, he and Dice argue in gibberish. Quality writing, huh? #One episode steals the "Shut up and take my money!" joke from Futurama. # "#StuckInABox" has a disturbing scene where Goomer and Dice think that Sam killed Vance Anderson because of the blood spilling (it was really just a can of red paint). #Sam screaming at the top of her lungs at Cat in "#MotorcycleMystery" is extremely obnoxious and repetitive. #Right before the theme song in "#SalmonCat", Sam and Cat jump up and down while muttering gibberish. What the heck was that all about? #Kel Mitchell guest stars as an extremely annoying rapper called Peezy B in "#PeezyB". #The episode titles containing the # symbol is pretty stupid. #The series finale "GettinWiggy" is a terrible way to end the show. #It lasted for only one season! Redeeming Qualities #The fact that it lasted for only one season is a blessing in disguise. #Jerry Trainor occasionally makes cameos. #Dice and Nona are tolerable characters. #Some characters from iCarly make guest appearances, such as Freddie, Marissa Benson, Melanie, Gibby, Neville and Nora. #Some characters from Victorious also make guest appearances, such as Robbie and Jade. #Miranda Cosgrove was never involved in it, though it would have been pretty cool to see her reprise her role as Carly. #It does have some heartwarming moments. #There are some occasional funny moments. #Despite the poor acting from Ariana Grande and Zoran Korach, Jeanette McCurdy and the other actors put in a decent performance.